The Beginning of the End
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: White battles N, and tries to make him change his mind about liberating Pokemon. Oneshot.


_**The Beginning of the End**_

**The characters will be a bit OUT of character. (Like...a lot.) I wrote this oneshot for a fanfiction competition. So with that in mind. Enjoy! ^_^**

I look across at N, my eyes catching his and holding them impassively. He looks at me with a blank expression, while mine is infested with contempt. I glower at him. He suddenly smirks, which catches me completely off guard.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt." I react immediately, conducting Reshiram to dodge. I let out a silent sigh of relief, and glower at N.

"You use dirty tricks." I snap, pointing my finger at N angrily. He inclines his head at me, as if taking my point, yet not agreeing.

"Perhaps, but I don't see how startling someone is against the rules. Do you have the rulebook?" he asks, raising his eyebrows in mock question, knowing perfectly well that normal people don't carry that sort of thing around with them. I growl, my hair standing on end.

"Whatever! Reshiram, Fusion Flare!" I shout aggressively Reshiram's large, white, dragon-like body rises into the air. It begins to summon energy to a point in front of its mouth. A ball of reddish white flames grows larger, and Reshiram shoots it out like a canon. N doesn't respond, and Zekrom immediately catches the bolt, in its gigantic, black hands, crushing it, thus squelching the flames. A blast of pressure courses through my temple, and I hold a hand to my forehead.

The longer this battle draws out, the more exhausted I become. I look at N, who is staring at me pensively from across the room. I pant, my breath coming in short puffs, and try to control my heart's pulse. I grunt, and glare at the Zekrom, as it stands powerfully, and imposingly opposite us; unscathed, while Reshiram and I are covered in wounds. I grit my teeth, and wonder what sort of miraculous strategy could get us out of this predicament. If I don't do anything fast, I could be the cause of the whole world being liberated of its Pokemon.

"I see you're reaching your limit." N says.

"That's just your opinion!" I spit, and clench my teeth. I have to defeat N at any cost. If I don't, he'll take Pokemon away from everyone, in every corner of this world. I straighten my posture, and look at Team Plasma's King. He is standing in a seemingly relaxed position, but I can tell with my expert eye that he's posed and ready to attack. My hair bristles, and I sense an oncoming move. I turn to Reshiram and shout at it to use Reflect.

Reshiram creates a barrier, and Zekrom's Zen Headbutt slams into it seconds later. The mighty black dragon glares at us steelly through the blue shield, and my breath catches. It can't have some plan, can it? Zekrom suddenly flies back over to N, and waits by his side. I motion with a quick swipe of my hand that Reshiram can put the shield down. Reshiram pants heavily, as I think hard, trying to come up with something to decide this battle once and for all. Suddenly, a thought comes to me. My eyes widen, and I look over at Reshiram. I turn to it and my eyes look up at it pleadingly.

"Please..." I murmur, and put my hand on it's wing. It seems to understand, for it lets out a small noise. We turn to N and Zekrom. N surveys us, like he's waiting for something interesting. "Reshiram, use Fusion Flare." I say. N looks at us with a face of disappointment.

"I was expecting something a little more daring, I have to admit." He says. I shrug.

"Well, it really depends on your point of view." I reply. "Because this is definitely my last resort." I point at Zekrom.

"GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt." N responds swiftly. Zekrom leaps into the air, it's magnificent wings pumping up and down as it reaches it's height in this throne room.

"Wait for it.." I breathe. Zekrom spits out tons of high voltage, the electricity spilling from it's mouth, and cascading down to land on us.

"NOW!" I screech, my voice cracking. Reshiram slams itself into the air, and lets loose another ball of flames. The two forces collide, the energy deadlocking, and intensifying to the max. The room gets so hot, and I feel like I'm in the inside of a volcano. The two attacks suddenly absorb each other, forming one large ball. There's silence for a moment, then an ear shattering boom crashes through my body. I scream, and hit the floor at the impact of sound. I look up, my eyes starting to blur, and see two fuzzy forms. My eyes slide closed, and I hear two loud thuds, that oddly sound muffled.

I open my eyes, and push myself into a sitting position. I look around, and see debris from the roof of this dreary castle scattered everywhere. My eyes widen, and I spin around wildly, seeing Reshiram. The two dragons are lying on their fronts, their large eyes closed. My breath catches, as I notice the two are not breathing. I rush over, stumbling on a stone block. I flip over it, and scrape myself. I howl loudly, and clutch my calve. I look down at the huge gash that is cut deep into my leg, as it throbs. I bite tears back, and crawl over to Reshiram, being careful not to drag my smarting leg along the ground.

"Reshiram..." I murmur, reaching forward with a shaky hand, and touch the side of it's face. "I'm so sorry." Tears begin to spill down my face, and I feel like Reshiram's sacrifice was for nothing. It's face feels so cold to my fingertips, and I feel like I've lost everything a hundred times over. I hear something behind me, and turn my head. N stands there, holding his arm, and I see crimson blood running down his arm. I blink at the sight.

"Your...arm." I gasp. "Are you alright?" He gives a start.

"U-u-uh..yeah." He stammers. We forget being enemies momentarily, and I pull out some bandaging. I wrap it around his arm, and watch as he cringes at the pressure I apply while tying it on. I look over to the two Pokemon.

"We...we need to think of a way to save them." N says.

"They...aren't gone?" I ask, almost hyperventilating.

"No..they've gone into comatose state." N assures me. I nod slowly.

"How..do we get them out?"

"Not sure." He says, standing up. "I have to start liberating Pokemon, but I can't leave Zekrom like this." I jump to my feet, but gasp immediately because of an agonizing burst of pain shoots through my leg.

"Ah-ah-OW!" I exclaim, teetering to the side. N's arm flies out and grips my wrist. He helps me stand and lets go swiftly, as if I contaminated him. I look at him skeptically.

"Why did you help me if you think of me as a germ?" I inquire. He looks at me, confused. "I...wasn't." He turns away. "I need to begin my mission." We looks at the mess around us. "You don't need to liberate Pokemon!" I say, trying to convey my opinion to him.

"Pokemon need humans as much as humans need Pokemon." I say. "This is a equal vice versa situation." N shrugs.

"Apparently, you don't see my point of view. To me, it seems like humans are just using Pokemon for selfish purposes." He looks back to me, his green eyes boring into my brown ones. I gulp.

"But aren't those views just your father Ghetsis' ideas of how the world should work?" I ask. "You revere him that much to follow him like this and tear Pokemon and people apart?" N looks at me. "You still don't understand, I'm simply saving Pokemon from human's evil ambitions." He says vehemently. I look at him worriedly. This is getting no where fast, and it's going more of a downhill fall than a trip to changing his mind.

"You know, that we are both the Hero of Truth, and the Hero of Ideals. I am seeking ideals to change the world, while you follow the path of truth, and try to understand the meaning of our world." N says. "But you are still far from understanding the truth." I frown.

"And you are farther from your dream of a perfect world than I am from the truth." I reply, with a cold look. "You realize the Heroes from the beginning of our region knew that they were complete opposites. Oxymoron's." N nods.

"Yes, I realize that."

"And that the two Heroes-no,..brothers, from the past, fought with their Pokemon until they fell dormant; into the two separate stones. The Dark Stone and Light Stone." I delve into our region's history.

"In which the brothers realized that it was pointless to try to change the course of time with their actions. But of course, it was too late. And the two Pokemon disappeared from them forever." I look up into N's eyes.

"Please! You've got to understand that history shouldn't repeat these same mistakes!" N averts his eyes.

"As much as you sound like the Hero of Truth, and as much as your story rings full of truth, I can't accept it." My eyes widen in shock.

"But you know that if we continue with this, we might lose Reshiram and Zekrom forever!" I continue, trying with all my might to get him to understand. We pause in a standstill. N looks back at me, his expression deceptively calm. He suddenly smirks.

"You should really know by now that I'm never going to change. My whole being is now stained in black, and I am never coming back." He says sardonically. I clench my fists. This isn't working. He is irreconcilable. I lower my gaze, my face becoming downcast.

"Cheer up, you still have the chance to defeat me, because I know that I'm continuing with my quest for Ideals." I look up at him, anger shaking my body.

"Yes...and I will follow the path of Truth." I reply, my brow furrowing, and my voice trembling slightly. N smirks again, and walks over to Zekrom. I hear a loud rumbling, as the large dragon gets to its feet. I dart over to Reshiram, and stand before it protectively, even though it wouldn't do much of a difference if Zekrom were to attack. I look at the two, as N deftly climbs up onto Zekrom, and sits on its back. I feel a shaking, and sense Reshiram rising to its feet. I move back, as Reshiram roars at Zekrom. The two stare each other down, in a mental battle of wills. I glare up at N.

"You can't do this you know." I remark.

"So?"

"Which means I'm going to stop you." I put my hands on my hips. N raises his eyebrows and shakes his head, laughing slightly.

"You can try." He responds, and commands Zekrom to blast a hole in the wall behind the throne. I run over to them before they can fly out.

"Wait!" I call. They stop, and N hops down.

"Yes?" I stop before him, panting.

"I-I will defeat you and save the world from what you desire." I say, clenching my fists. He smiles.

"Enjoy it while it lasts, Hero of Truth." He says quietly, and jumps onto Zekrom. They blast away with a large blast of energy, and I stand by the ledge, looking out through the large hole as they disappear.

I know N said that I can try to defeat him again, and I'm grateful for the second chance. But how come I have this feeling of dread creeping into my heart? I reach up and clutch a fistful of my shirt right above my heart. I look back into the sky, as the clouds drift by.

Could this be the beginning of the end?

**End**

**Please review!**


End file.
